


I don't know (if I could ever go without)

by FreshBrains



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Dani Clayton, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I really,reallyjust want to put my mouth on you.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	I don't know (if I could ever go without)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt: Dani/Jamie, Dani thirsting for Jamie's pussy.

“Okay, spill it. What’s on your mind?”

Dani startles out of her thoughts and turns to Jamie, who has one leg slung over Dani’s naked hips and is tracing an idle finger between the valley of Dani’s breasts as they both cool down. It had been a long day and Jamie couldn’t get home fast enough for Dani to practically maul her in the doorway. More often than not since moving into their new home, they started their evenings together in bed and then took things from there.

But Dani knows she’s shit at hiding things from Jamie, big or small. “It’s nothing bad, I promise,” she says, looking Jamie in the eye. “At least I don’t think so.”

“I reckon I can handle it,” Jamie says, and sits up, hands folded neatly in her lap, always the attentive listener. “Want to talk about it over food? I’m thinking pizza tonight.”

“I want to eat you out,” Dani blurts, sitting up to face Jamie on the bed. Her hair falls in her eyes and she messily shoves it away. “Like, oral sex. On you. You always do it so good for me, and I’ve been wanting to do it on you, _so bad_ , but I’ve been worried you don’t like it or something.” For most things, Dani has no problem talking about them with Jamie, even if they are silly or scary or embarrassing. They’ve never had the time or need to keep secrets, and Jamie is never anything less than supportive.

But Dani is pretty new to the lesbian thing, or, at least, the _I’m a lesbian and so is my girlfriend and we do lesbian things_ thing. She only has a battered copy of _Patience and Sarah_ and a few sessions on a lesbian message board at the library PC for guidance. She may have a handle on the emotions, but the etiquette is proving more elusive. She knows some women don’t like oral sex; some don’t even like when their girlfriends touch them there. It’s a confusing dynamic that Dani doesn’t judge but isn’t sure how to approach. Everything she and Jamie have done so far has just happened naturally, like they don’t even have to think about it. They’ve always come together like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly.

Jamie seems to like everything they’ve done so far, so all Dani has left to do is ask.

Jamie stares at her, mouth slightly open, before laughing. “Is _that_ all? Jesus, Dani, what goes on in your head all day long? Come here, you goose, give me a kiss.”

Dani happily curls into her lap and laughs with her, the tension in her chest easing. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to _do_ these things. You always seem to know exactly what to say and do, and I’m just down here flailing around.”

“Well, I’d say you’re a bit more skilled than that,” Jamie says in that low voice that always make Dani shiver. She eases them back down onto the bed and strokes Dani’s hair. “I love you. And I love everything we do.”

“So can I? I mean, I _want_ to.” Dani licks her lips nervously. “Like, a lot.”

Jamie arches her eyebrow, and Dani is expecting one of her usual dry remarks that will have them both flushing and giggling like children, but instead, Jamie’s breath just hitches and her eyes darken. “You don’t have to ask me twice, Poppins,” she says, and adjusts the pillow behind her so she’s reclining comfortably on the bed. “All this talk has me ready to go again if you are.”

Dani inhales sharply when Jamie spreads her legs. “Yes, I am _definitely_ ready to go again.”

Dani has permission, so she looks her fill. Jamie is so perfectly _gorgeous_ like this, with her toned tummy and small, adorable breasts and sweat-damp curls sticking to the nape of her neck, that Dani isn’t surprised that the rest of her is breathtaking. She traces her palms down and around Jamie’s knees and gives her a little tug, pulling her further down the bed and closer to her own body as she kneels in front of her.

“It’s so _cute_ ,” Dani says, and moves one hand down to brush against the soft, dark hair at the damp apex of Jamie’s cunt.

Jamie laughs, her stomach muscles rippling. “You sure know how to flatter a girl.”

“I’m serious,” Dani laughs. And she _is_. Since she really only has hers to compare it to, she can’t help but catalog all the little ways they differ and how much she likes them. Jamie’s clit is more hooded than her own, just a small, barely-visible pearl beneath slick, pink-brown flesh, and her labia are slightly smaller. She’s glistening with arousal, all the way down to her inner thighs, some of it from their previous lovemaking. Dani feels a hard a jolt of pleasure—Jamie is like a gift ready to be opened. Dani feels her own clit pulse.

“Hey,” Jamie says, and lifts Dani’s chin with a gentle hand. “It’s okay. We can go slow.”

Dani hates that Jamie has mistaken her overwhelming admiration for unease. She smiles and takes Jamie’s hand, kissing her knuckles, then her palm. “I know you usually tell _me_ this, but you really need to stop overthinking things.” She places her hands on Jamie’s hips, squeezing the soft skin there, giving herself an anchor as she leans in. “I really, _really_ just want to put my mouth on you.”

Before Jamie can say anything else, Dani leans down and presses a kiss against her lower belly, and all words are replaced with a soft, strangled groan.

Dani _does_ plan to take it slow, but only because she wants to savor this. She kisses a path down from Jamie’s belly button, and when she gets to the silky hair above Jamie’s cunt, she inhales her scent—clean and natural, enough to make Dani’s mouth flood with saliva.

“I don’t know where to start, she admits, murmuring against Jamie’s stomach.

“Anywhere you’d like is fine by me,” Jamie says. She cups her hands around Dani’s face. “But I can give you some pointers as we go.” Her fingertips trace Dani’s lips, dip into her open mouth. “Start with your fingers, love. Get me ready for it. You know how.”

Dani goes red all over, so turned on from those words her stomach clenches. She brings a hand up to cup the soft heat of Jamie’s cunt, palm pressing lightly against her clitoral hood. She _knows_ this feeling, knows how nice and sweet it feels just to be touched, and it gives her a new confidence. With gentle fingers, she spreads Jamie’s lips and unabashedly _looks_ , wanting to memorize every part of her.

Dani drags two fingers up the wet length of Jamie’s cunt, gathers the slickness there, looks at her own hand in awe. _She_ did this to Jamie. “I love how wet you get,” she says, and before she can hesitate, slips her fingers into her mouth.

“Blimey,” Jamie whispers, eyes dark.

Dani smiles. She enjoys the musky, particularly feminine taste, and leans down, breathing in the scent. When she presses her lips in a soft kiss right against the hood of Jamie’s clit, Jamie sighs deeply, her hips arching up into the petal-light pressure. Dani knows how much she loves this. Jamie doesn’t need a ton of direct contact on her clit to get off; she prefers pressure and squeezing around the edges and over the protective hood, something Dani has gotten quite good at with her hands. But Dani is eager to see her clit, that tiny spot of pleasure that makes them both go wild. With a gentle push, Dani reveals the tiny, dark pink bud to her warm breath. It’s smaller than her own; Dani knows every woman’s body is different, and she finds it so pretty and perfect that she has to take a taste.

She’s not expecting Jamie’s hips to jolt like she’s been shocked, for her to shriek out and squirm on the bed.

“Whoa, and we’re off,” she says with a laugh. “Take me out to dinner first!”

“Sorry,” Dani says with a chagrined smile, and feels herself blush, but she isn’t deterred. Jamie is still wet and swollen, her clit practically pulsing as Dani licks softly and carefully around, trying not to overstimulate Jamie right out the gate. She loves this, loves the way it feels against her tongue, loves how Jamie is so wet she’s dripping onto the bed. She loves the shake in Jamie’s knees every time she pulls away and presses back, starting a smooth rhythm that builds and builds.

“Oh, that’s it,” Jamie purrs, and when Dani curls her tongue a little to stimulate both the top and sides of her sensitive clit, Jamie whines and twines her hands in Dani’s hair, asking for more. “Keep going, baby, just like that.” Dani obeys, keeping up a neat balance of long licks and short, twisting presses, each one just a little harder, getting Jamie to that cresting point of pleasure. She thinks about slipping her fingers into Jamie, trying for that spot inside, but as Jamie starts rolling her hips in time with Dani’s licks, she doesn’t want to get distracted.

There will be plenty of time. Plenty of time to experiment, to try new things, to enjoy each other. They have all the time in the world.

“How are you so good at this?” Jamie’s right leg is hitching a little, a natural response to impending orgasm, like she wants to grind her legs together for more friction. “You’re a damn natural.”

Dani wants to ask if she’s close, if she’s getting her there, but she doesn’t want to stop, so instead, she seals her lips over Jamie’s clit and _sucks_ , and Jamie cries out, back arching bowstring-tight, and comes hard right against Dani’s waiting mouth.

It’s _intoxicating_ , so heady, and Dani can’t get enough. It isn’t a feeling of power so much as one of accomplishment—she’s the one who makes Jamie feel like this, who makes her shake and sigh, who makes her scream. She doesn’t want it to end.

So she keeps going.

“Dani…oh, Dani, I’m so sensitive, I don’t think I can go again.” Jamie’s eyes are closed and her brow is pinched, almost like she’s in pain, but her hands in Dani’s hair only tug her closer. Dani pulls away for a moment and spreads Jamie’s lips again, gazing at the wet velvet of her cunt. She slips one finger in just to the first knuckle, giving Jamie something to squeeze against, a new kind of pressure that takes the edge off her clit.

“I think we can keep going,” Dani murmurs. She kisses Jamie’s stomach, nibbles gently at the soft skin, knowing how ticklish Jamie can be. Jamie opens her eyes and their gazes lock, and the fire ignites again between them, as it always does, ever since that first kiss at Bly Manor.

“Can you—one finger?” Jamie’s body is still, recovering from her orgasm, but Dani knows that feeling of getting your body back, letting the blood flow into your limbs after letting the wave crash over you. When she slides the rest of her finger into Jamie, Jamie is like silk, letting her right in. Dani shudders with pleasure at the sight—Jamie wet and aroused, her swollen pink cunt swallowing her up, eager for more. She curls her finger a little, letting Jamie press back on her, open up to her.

Jamie sighs sweetly and sinks back into the bed when Dani slips her finger out, and Dani hitches Jamie’s knees up higher and lowers her head back down.

“God help me,” Jamie says. She’s completely in Dani’s hands now—knees resting on Dani’s shoulders, hands tangled in Dani’s hair, body arching towards Dani’s touch. Dani is high on it, that feeling of being so wanted. Her clit is painfully hard, but she just enjoys the throb of it, too focused on Jamie.

Dani starts up again, just like before—slow, pointed licks around Jamie’s clit, teasing her, getting her excited before giving her direct pleasure. She reaches up with one hand to cup Jamie’s breast, eager to feel its light weight in her palm. Her nipple is hard and tight, and Dani brushes against it with her thumbs until Jamie shivers into the touch.

“I love this,” Dani murmurs. She pulls up for a second and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “I love this, and I love you.”

“Right back at ya. But right now, you better finish what you started.” Jamie winks at Dani and bites her bottom lip.

Dani can’t resist such an invitation. She flattens her tongue against Jamie’s clit, letting the warm muscle envelope the small bud. Saliva pools around Jamie’s cunt and drips down onto the bed. Dani doesn’t move; she looks up at Jamie, as if to urge her on, and Jamie gets the hint. Her hips start to move as she grinds herself against the plane of Dani’s tongue, using it for her pleasure. When she begins to pant and her hips stutter again, slower this time, more tired, Dani stiffens her tongue and presses it against the base of Jamie’s clit.

This time, Jamie comes with a silent cry, eyes slammed shut, entire body curling towards Dani as she finishes.

Dani has never seen Jamie like this after an orgasm—strung out, boneless, sweat-soaked. Her lips are bitten pink and her hair is a mess. It’s a good look on her.

But deep in her gut, Dani still isn’t finished. She knows Jamie, and she knows herself.

“One more,” Dani gasps, lips grazing Jamie’s trembling flesh. She can barely tear herself away, doesn’t want to stop. “You can do one more for me, baby, right?”

“God, Dani, God…I can’t…I’ve never,” Jamie pants, her hands twisting in her own hair, her lean body stretched taught and quivering, glittering with sweat. Her thighs tighten again, putting that hot pressure back on Dani’s neck and shoulders. “What are you _doing_ to me?”

Dani’s clit throbs at those words. While Jamie has given her this first experience, she’s giving Jamie something in return. “You can,” she says. “I _want_ you to. God, I’ll come if you do, I really will.”

Jamie breathes heavily, exhaling hard through her nose. Her hands come down again to Dani’s hair, the blonde strands darkened with sweat between her shaking fingers. “You could really come from that?” She looks down at Dani with such awe, such bare love, that Dani wants to curl up in this feeling forever.

Dani squirms where she’s kneeling, finding friction against her own thighs, and knows that if she can get one more release from Jamie on her tongue, just a little more of that musky taste, those beautiful noises, that she’s going to come with only a few presses of her own fingers. She’s never been so close, never flown so high.

“One more,” she says again, and presses the flat of her tongue back against the sopping seam of Jamie’s cunt with no preamble, with no warning. This one will be fast and hard, chasing the aftershocks from the last into something hot and sweet and edging on painful. Jamie groans and slams her head back down on the pillow. She squirms, hips moving in slow, dirty circles, and Dani can’t quite tell if she’s moving away or towards Dani’s tongue. But Dani doesn’t relent—with a few long, slow licks up the length of Jamie’s cunt to get her soft and slick, she stiffens her tongue, ignoring the ache in the muscle that spreads down her jaw, and twists it so it presses _right there_ against the swollen-hot bud of Jamie’s clit.

“Oh, _oh_ , Dani, it’s too much,” Jamie says, voice climaxing to a startled howl. Her clit twitches against Dani’s tongue. She gasps every time Dani presses in again, and again, and when Dani feels her tense again, feels her get to the top of that wave, she brings one hand up, pushing her thumb in hard circles against the hood of Jamie’s clit, giving her another angle of pleasure.

Dani can only hear the muffled echoes of Jamie’s orgasm, since Jamie’s thighs have clamped down so hard around her ears that she sees stars. She just closes her eyes and rides it out with her, savors in the salty-hot taste of scorching skin, lets Jamie’s stuttering hips jolt against her mouth, smearing her wetness all over Dani’s lips and chin.

As Jamie slows down, the blood rushes back into Dani’s head with a dull roar, and she feels an urgent tug on her hair.

“No more,” Jamie pants, gently shoving Dani away and up. Tears collect in the corners of her eyes and her breasts heave with every breath. “No more, love, I’m done. You’ve done me in.”

Dani obeys, and finally sits up, filling her lungs with cool air. She’s wet down to the neck. Her hands and fingers are sticky with Jamie’s arousal, and her jaw aches. Her tongue feels heavy in her mouth. And she can taste Jamie, so completely and fully, and she never wants it to go away.

As Jamie lays with her arm over her face, half-asleep and delirious and still panting, Dani reaches down between her own legs and seeks out her swollen clit. Her own wetness mixes with Jamie’s, and that thought alone is enough to send her shaking into a quick, shocking orgasm that lands her flat on the bed next to her girlfriend.

For the next few minutes, they come back to earth. Jamie is hot and sensitive, so Dani gives her a little space until Jamie cuddles up against her, twining their legs together. They will definitely need to shower, but for now, all they need is to hear each other breathe.

“So,” Dani finally says. “I’m guessing you enjoyed that?”

“If I had more energy, I’d hit you with the pillow,” Jamie murmurs, pressing a feather-soft kiss against Dani’s shoulder.

Dani feels herself start to doze off, a smile never leaving her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Harry Styles' "Watermelon Sugar," because yes, I _am_ that gay.


End file.
